Super DA BEST SYOC EVA 2
by SkyeTheFangirl
Summary: Mikako's out of the school with her friends. Okay, that story's over. Let's go see another mutual killing! Ududududududu... (Kind of Troll I dont even know SYOC closed!) (Not a serious fic)
1. A beginning

Mikako Sanada looked at the wall of monitors, still shivering from the cold room she had checked earlier. 16 monitors. Each working steadily. They surrounded a much bigger monitor with camera footage.

Mikako smiled sadly, playing with the sleeves of her official Future Foundation uniform.

"A-are you ready, Onee-San?"

"Yeah, Uke. I am. Everyone? Kyoko's instructions are clear to all of you?"

"Yes, Mikako." Gory replied.

"Yah" Ninja said.

"Yep! Al redy!" Kiyomi smiled.

"..." Tomato's silence was perceived as a yes.

"Alright then. All systems go."

* * *

 **WELCOME TO DA SEQUEL**

 **YAYYYYYY**

 ***ahem***

 **With that, I need characters! Precisely, 13. 6 females and 7 males.**

 **Rules for submission:**

1\. **PM only! Last time** I **accepted from reviews, but** **I'd** **like PMs so** I **can tell you private news ahead of time(such as death/murder).**

2\. **Only one "Tomato." This may sound weird, but** **I will only accept one fruit/vegetable. (If you read the last fanfic, you should know why** I **have this rule.)**

3\. **One character per submitter please!** I **had to deny some submissions last time, and** I **want to keep that to** a **minimum.**

4\. **No canon talents(genderbent and variants is fine), and no talents from the last fic. No Hope, Lucky student,** **or Despair.**

5\. **I'd** **like for every crazy character to be different. Try to go for different, and have fun!**

6\. **No being related to canon characters!**

* * *

 _ **Talents from the last fic:**_

Kawaii Desu desu cosplayer

Alien psychopath killer

Tomato

Uke

Ninja

Anime gamer

Super kawaii Lolita

Rainbow maker

LORD PARTYMASTER SWAG (etc.)

Perfect

Byakuya Togami

Fake prankster

Bored mysterious idler

Super sexy badass vampire

Pink-clad baker

* * *

Form: (in profile!)

Name:

Age (any! Including crazy 11037 year old lady!):

Gender (Any):

Ultimate/SHSL: (Go wild and stupid!)

Personality: (1 Dimensional? Stupid? Smart? A tomato?):

Appearance: (Have fun! :-D)

Clothes: (Bright, crazy, stupid, unicorn suit, whatever works for you.)

Backstory (Have fun with this!):

Quotes: (Gimme some idea how they speak. Wapanese? Go for it! Horrible grammar? Emoticons ^_^? Yes please!)

Murderer or Victim?:

What would male them despair?:

Would they rather be friends with a Tsundere or a Kuudere?:

If they were to meet Mikako, how would they treat her?

Why should I accept them?:


	2. Cast list

**Girls:**

Minato Shimizu- Ultimate Tsundere- Fangirlandotaku

Ashley Baker-Ultimate Board Gamer- AnimeNerd88

Bunnie Hunnie-Ultimate Playboy Bunny- SatokoHojo

Womanfred Hung-Ultimate Rebellious Granny- Colisman

Rurururu coco kuroshikigimme- Ultimate milk and cookie god masterer thing- littlemissjuvia

Ayaka Haruka 11037-Ultimate Super Sexy Waifu Cyborg- Sp1r1t

Marie-Glitta Usagi-chan - Ultimate Glitterific Moe Magical Girl - SqualinaTralala

Mr. Kitty (Technically Ms) -Ultimate Cat -ninjedi

 **Boys:**

Kaede Mimura-Ultimate Cinnamon Roll- SDProductions

Tomato-Ultimate Tomato- Shaggy Rower

Xxx_FRESH PRINCE OF BEL-AIR SUPREME ILLUMINATI LORD HEAD OF FAZE KLAN 2: A NEW SWAG STRIKES BACK LORD OF THE MEMES RETURN OF THE DANK ELECTRIC BOOGALOO THE SQUEAKQUEL 10/10 PERFECT AMOUNT OF WATER FREDDY FRIGGIN SWAGBEAR FURBOY FREDBEAR FREDBEER FAZBOY FUR BEARFRED NIGHTMARE TOY DARKNESS WITHERED FREDBEARMAN BEAR DOVAKIIN SAMA SENPAI SAMA SAN SAMA KUN BEST HASUBANDO IN THE GAME LENNYS FACE SAMPLE TEXT M8 DAH SKELETONS R BACK AND THEY WILL SEND MORE SPOOKS DOWN YOUR SPINE SUCH WOW SUCH DANK HE IS TRUE HEIR TO SWAGMASTER'S SWAG_xxX– Ultimate BEAR- Rest in Darkness

Theodore Stache-Ultimate Fabulous Shiny Mustache Guy- The SENDER and the TRAVELER

AJ Kirito Harike-n Stormhunter- Ultimate Pokemon Master- Umeko Tsumagoi

Nagito Komaeda- Ultimate Luckster- Gadget the Critic (Wait...)

Ad before Videos- Ultimate Ad- mpjindustries

Prince Darian the Sexy and Amazing and Absolutely the Best of all the Best and Beautiful and Alluring and Gorgeous and Smart and also a Vampire which Sparkles- Ultimate SPARKLY VAMPIRE TWILIGHT PRINCE OF BRILLIANCE! -ChocChipCookie1

* * *

 **Here's our new cast!**

 **Thank you guys for the around 20 or so submissions! It was hard narrowing it down!**

 **Who looks the most interesting?  
**


	3. Introductions

I can't feel anything.

Oh, that sounds like the first line of a Yandere simulator or something. Not too bad of an idea.

* * *

 **Minato Shimizu**

 **Ultimate Tsundere**

* * *

Don't worry, I won't start thinking the word "BAKA!" every 5 seconds. And I'm not the love-struck kind. I love no one romantically.

It's just that every time I speak...I end up being a Tsundere. I'm the kind that acts like a jerk but turns out to be rather nice, I guess. However, inside, I suppose I am blank. If I had to describe myself as a dere type, I'd be a Kuudere. Cold. Aloof. No emotions... Ultimate Kuudere minus the sweet side perhaps would be a more fitting title. I can control my body and words only when I'm alone or around a certain other person.

Am I broken? I don't know.

Wow, this is really sounding like I'm the protagonist of a Yandere Simulator.

Ha.

Perhaps I should say more about myself.

I'm a girl, for starters.

I look like your typical Tsundere. School girl uniform with ridiculously unrealistic short skirt. Tall sky blue stockings, almost thigh highs, with white and dark blue polka dots.

I have bright purple hair, tied in two very tsundere-like twintails, with bright pink small hair ribbons on each side. I for some unfathomable reason have heterochromia in a weird pastel blue and yellow. Odd. Perhaps it's genetic.

And that's all you need to really know. But I guess I should say what's going on.

I am a student of the 64th Class of Despair's Drop Academy. Knock-off Hope's Peak, they say. They're probably right. This is my very first day.

I suppose I have to go inside.

* * *

What...

Where am I?

"Are you okay?"

* * *

When I walked inside the school, I blacked out. I woke up in front of a classroom, surrounded by 15 other people. We were only there for a few minutes when a pink bunny/bear thing jumped out and introduced herself as Rejectimi. Then, the walls fell over and we were on an island. Rejectimi said some things. Then I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes open slowly. Sun in my face. Warm sand. Salty smell.

It's the beach. I don't like the beach much. I prefer rain. It's cooler.

Why am I at the beach?

I sit up cautiously.

"B-baka! Could have actually, you know, woken me up?!" Tsundere behaviors activate. "What kind of baka just leaves a person unconscious on the ground?! Baka! A-and now my hair's full of sand!"

I say baka a lot.

"I'm sorry!" The voice replies.

I sit up to see a rather lean young man, with a normal-leaning-on-fair skin tone, not exceptionally well-built in terms of muscle, but still rather athletic. He had kind of a youthful face, with opalescent eyes (eyes with flecks of color in them). He had jet-black hair with some dyed-white highlights – it was slightly messy and ruffled, but otherwise rather neat and straight, flowing down to the back of his neck. He wore a white jacket over white shirt over white pants and white socks/sneakers.

Silence. Awkward silence, I suppose.

Finally I stand.

"W-well, you could have at least helped me up!"

"Sorry, again, really!"

Once again, uncomfortable silence.

"A-are you just gonna stand there?!"

"You're...You're not going to mollycoddle me like everyone else? Oh my various gods, my prayers have been answered. Thank you very much, person-chan, I really REALLY appreciate it!"

"B-Baka! Wh-What does it matter anyways? Wh-why would anyone think you're some sort of saint? Baka!"

Why is this person so pleased to not be complimented? Perhaps…maybe I'm actually curious.

"I need to introduce myself! I'm Kaede!"

* * *

 **Kaede Mimura**

 **Ultimate Cinnamon Roll**

* * *

"Nice to meet you…N-not that I'm saying it's nice! I'm just being polite! Um…Baka!"

 _(_ _Oblivious to her inner thoughts, Kaede secretly whooped. Here she was, the beacon of hope to his unrelenting nightmare. Someone who wouldn't make a huge fuss about how he was a pure cinnamon roll that did not need to be loved and protected over. Generic high-school romance, here he comes! So yeah. He's totally in love with her.)_

Suddenly something in the waistband of my skirt beeped. My phone. I don't keep my phone there. I wear a backpack. But I suppose since I don't have a backpack. But then again, I don't recall ever putting away my backpack.

Luckily tsundere me is curious, and I look. The e-handbook, like Rejectimi said.

There is a notification by the "profiles" section. I click on it. There are 16 squares. 14 are blacked out, but two are represented by small pictures of Kaede's and my face. I unlocked a student profile, apparently.

"Why don't we go and meet everyone else, Minato-Chan?"

"W-we? Who said it was gonna be we? B-but, fine, I'll go with you. Not because I want to, but because I don't want to be left alone! Baka!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Our first stop is the airport. There's nothing special. Planes. Stuff. It's empty, save for a few people. Two, to be exact. Then, a girl rushes over.

She had curly black hair with hot pink and dark blue streaks that went to the small of her back, her right eye was green while the left was blue, she had tanned skin, and a strong build. She wore black glasses, an unzipped black leather jacket, and a short-sleeved grey shirt depicting the monopoly man behind bars, a light blue miniskirt, white ankle socks, and dark green sneakers.

"Oh, good! Someone normal!" She said with a distinctive Texan accent. American student.

"Wh-who are you?!" I demand loudly. Too loudly.

"I'm Ashley Baker! Nice to meet y'all!"

* * *

 **Ashley Baker**

 **Ultimate Board Gamer**

* * *

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Kaede, and this is Minato." Kaede smiles. "What did you mean by 'Someone normal'?"

"That fellow over there is driving me crazy!"

"Who?' Kaede and I turned to see…Oh my god.

His description was very loud, all caps won't do justice. **(Author's note: Description Is 669 words long, according to Microsoft Word.)**

HE WORE A FREDDY FAZBEAR HAT WITH A PURPLE STRIPE AND ALSO A NIGHTMARE FREDBEAR HEAD WITH VERY SHINY TEETH ALSO THE EYES ARE WHITE BECAUSE HE IS LOOMINATI ZOMBIE AND HAS WHITE EYES HE ALSO WEARS A YOLO BASEBALL HAT AND A FEDORA BECAUSE HIS FREDBEAR MASK IS SO FRIGGIN BIG IT CAN FIT ALL THAT JUNK AND ALSO HE HAS A DIAMOND MINECRAFT SWORD ON HIS BACK THAT CAN CUT THROUGH ANYTHING. HE WEARS 8-BIT SUNGLASSES THAT HAVE THOSE DRAWABLE CURTAIN THINGS ON THEM HE ALSO HAS 420 BLUNTS IN HIS MASK MOUTH TO SHOW HOW MUCH WEED HE SMOKES EVERYDAY. HE IS COVERED IN SUS SAUCE FOR SOME REASON. ON ALL THE OTHER SIDES OF HIS MASK ARE MORE MASKS THAT HE CAN ROTATE AND USE WHEN HE FEELS LIKE IT, THE TROLL FACE ON THE BACK,THE LENNY FACE ON THE LEFT, AND THE EPIC FACE ON THE RIGHT HE WEARS DOGE BOXERS OVER SANIC FUR LEGS WITH SANIC RED AND WHITE SHOES THAT LET HIM GO , AND SHREK PANTS THAT HANG AROUND HIS ANKLES HE WEARS A BLUE COAT THAT IS PRETTY MUCH SANS' FROM UNDERTALE AND ALSO HAS A LIZARD TAIL SOMEHOW BECAUSE HE IS THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH HE ALSO HAS A SHREK VEST UNDERNEATH HIS SANS COAT AND A GOLD SLEEVELESS SHIRT THAT IS REAL GOLD AND MADE OF MONEY AND HIS SANS COAT IS COVERED IN THE WORD #YOLO HE ALSO WEARS THE WWE CHAMPOONSHIP BELT AND HAS A TON OF LOREAL IN IT. AND HE HAS THE ILLUMINATI SYMBOL GLOWING IN HIS FOREHEAD EVEN WITHOUT HIS MASK HE ALSO HAS A TON OF MCDONALDS BUGERS ALL OVER HIS BODY STUCK TO THE SUS. HE HAS RED WEB SHOOTERS ON HIS WRIST BECAUSE OF HIS SPOODERMAN POWERS. SWAGBEARS SANIC PANTS ARE ALSO #TOOTIGHT AND HAVE PRETTY MUCH FUSED WITH HIS LEGS. AND HIS CHUCK NORRIS JEANS SAG SO LOW HE CARRIES THEM AROUD IN A GABEN BRAND WAGON. HE HAS BEAR ANIMATRONIC HANDS OVER HIS ACTUAL HANDS AND WEARS A PEG LEG OVER ONE OF HIS SANIC SHOES AND HE HAS A CLUB PENGUIN LOGO ON HIS SLEEVELESS GOLD T SHIRT BENEATH HIS OPEN BROWN SHREK VEST HE IS ALSO COVERED IN MONEY AND THROWS IT EVERYWHERE HIS SANS JACKET HAS FUR ON THE HOOD AND THE WORD WOW IS WRITTEN ON HIS SANIC PANTS IN BLACK THERE IS A GET OUT FROG EMBLEM ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE JACKET THERE IS A TELTUBBIE SCEEN ON HIS CHEST AND A CHOCLATE PUDDING BOWL ON ONE OF HIS BEAR EARS HE ALSO WEARS A FAKE BROWNBEARD OVER HIS MASK THERE ARE ALSO SKELETON EMBLEMS ON HIS SANIC LEGS AND HIS GOLDEN SHIRT AND ALSO HIS SANIC SHOES HAVE ACTUAL WINGS ON THEM AND ARE HIGH TOPS SO HE CAN DUNK LIKE THE PROS. UNDERNEATH HIS MASK REVEALS SWAGBEARS GREATEST SECRET, HE IS A BISHONEN WITH FLOWING, BEAUTIGUL RAINBOW HAIR, BUT HE STILL HAS HIS WHITE EYES BUT THEY ARE NOW CONSIDERED BEWUTIFUL INSTEAD OF CREEPY. AND THE ILLUMINATI SYMBOL ON HIS FOREHEAD AND HIS SKIN IS PALE AS SNOW. HE ALSO WEARS A RICK ASTLEY TRECH COAT. HE ALSO WEARS SPONGEBOB PANTS ON HIS ARM, AND A POWER RANGERS MORPHER DEEMING HIM THE RED RANGER AND ALSO PATRICKS BERMUDA SHORTS ON HIS LEFT ARM. HE HAS A PICTURE OF MORE CRABS ON THE BACK OF HIS RICK ASTLEY JACKET, AND A SERIOUS SQUIDWARD ON THE RIGHT SIDE(DOES THIS LOOK UNSURE TO YOU?)AND A SCREAMING SQUIDWARD ON THE LEFT SIDE(PAY A VISIT TO SQUIDWARDS HOUSE). HIS TITLE BELT IS STUFFED WITH CHOCLATE. HE ALSO WEARS A BUNCH OF GOLD CHAINS AROUND HIS NECK AND HAS MONEY STUFFED IN THEM ALL. HE ALSO CARRIES A GIANT GATLING GUN WITH HIM WITH HIS DIAMOND MINECRAFT SWORD.  
HE HAS A PET DRAMATIC CHIPMUNK IN HIS WAGON. HE IS MARRIED TO THE FEMALE TABBY CAT EATING A CHEESEBURGER ALSO IN THE WAGON.  
SWAGBEAR ALSO HAS THE ABILITY TO FIRE HIS LAZAR AT ANYONE HE CHOOSES.

Woah.

"I IS # SWAGBEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

* * *

 **Xxx_FRESH PRINCE OF BEL-AIR SUPREME ILLUMINATI LORD HEAD OF FAZE KLAN 2: A NEW SWAG STRIKES BACK LORD OF THE MEMES RETURN OF THE DANK ELECTRIC BOOGALOO THE SQUEAKQUEL 10/10 PERFECT AMOUNT OF WATER FREDDY FRIGGIN SWAGBEAR FURBOY FREDBEAR FREDBEER FAZBOY FUR BEARFRED NIGHTMARE TOY DARKNESS WITHERED FREDBEARMAN BEAR DOVAKIIN SAMA SENPAI SAMA SAN SAMA KUN BEST HASUBANDO IN THE GAME LENNYS FACE SAMPLE TEXT M8 DAH SKELETONS R BACK AND THEY WILL SEND MORE SPOOKS DOWN YOUR SPINE SUCH WOW SUCH DANK HE IS TRUE HEIR TO SWAGMASTER'S SWAG_xxX (Or, better known as, Swagbear.)**

 **Ultimate Bear (That isn't really a bear)**

* * *

"…What?" Kaede blinks.

"Swagbear? What kinda baka name is that?!" I snap.

I will be honest. The name is kind of ridiculous.

"#YOLO #BEST NAME EVA #HEIR TO SWAGMASTER #U LUK LIK SUM1 I NO" Swagbear yells.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Kaede, and this is Minato!"

"I-I can introduce myself. I mean, I don't want to, but you act like I c-can't talk! Baka!" I say to Kaede.

Ashley looks at me strangely.

"…Let's just move on, Minato-Chan."

* * *

The next location is a supermarket. We have supplies and food. It seems very big, too. Even if it doesn't restock, I believe there are only 16 of us. We may take a while to eat through everything.

I wonder how long we'll be here.

There are two people.

The first was a male my age, who I guess I could say was handsome. He had somewhat silky, somewhat spiky chin-length white hair with red streaks, with bangs that fell into his eyes. He had deep blue eyes with golden flecks. He had fingerless gloves, with added metal knuckles and spikes around the wrists. He wore a long black trench coat over a tight dark gray T-shirt; black jeans with a spiked black leather belt and black combat boots with silver spikes around the ankles. He wore a cape with the words 'Hoenn League Champion' on it, dyed it black and ripped up.

I think the trench coat and cape together looks kind of odd.

He looked right in my direction and then smirked.

Oh. A playboy. I may look nice, but I never cared for relationships. At least Kaede had the decency to not hit on me.

"Nice to meet you." He slings an arm around my shoulder. "The name's AJ."

* * *

 **AJ Kirito Harike-n Stormhunter**

 **Ultimate Pokémon Master**

* * *

Tsundere, please say something to drive him away.

"Fuck off, Baka!" I practically threw his arm off.

I'll admit. That was pretty cool. And she did what I wanted, sort of.

"Fiesty one." He grinned. I'm sure if Kaede wasn't a cinnamon roll, he would be glaring daggers at AJ.

"I'm Kaede, and this is Minato, and if you may excuse us…?" Kaede casually took my wrist and pulled me away, not that I minded. AJ was kind of annoying me. We went over to a…TV screen?

No, wait, it's moving. That's not weird at all.

Kaede blinked.

"Minato-Chan, did that just move?"

"Duh, of course it did, baka!"

We approached it. It turned its screen to face us.

"You're in good hands with Allstate." It said.

My e-handbook beeped. This is a student. Kaede must have noticed that too, because he started getting confused.

* * *

 **Ad before Videos**

 **Ultimate Ad**

* * *

"Let's just leave, Minato-Chan."

I wasn't going to argue with that.

* * *

We made our way to a really nice hotel. A pool, cottages, many buildings, and a main building. I rather liked it. Very fancy.

Usually I'm never impressed.

"Wow, Minato-Chan! Will we be staying here?" Kaede smiled.

"W-what do you think? Baka!"

We run into a girl. A very small one. Were those cookies at her feet...?

She had glowing blue floor length hair tied into pigtails in the middle of her hair with brown bows stained with what looks like blood. She had a cookie eyepatch over her right eye and bangs that covered the other. Her eyes were brown with black specks. She has angel wings that were really tiny and seemingly useless. She was really short (like a dumpster). She wore a cookie costume with a utility belt filled with cookies, milk and torture devices. She had high heeled boots with straps and glitter and crumbs and stuff and black fingerless gloves with claws.

"MwahahahahahahahaIlikecookiesMwahahahah"

"S-stop with the laughter! Who are you? Baka!"

"MwahahahahaIamrRurururuMwahahahah"

* * *

 **Rurururu Coco Kuroshikigimme**

 **Ultimate milk and cookie god masterer thing**

* * *

"It's…nice to meet you." It must kill Kaede to be so nice sometimes.

"MwahahahahahYouarenotworthyofmycookiesMwahahahah" She walked away. Leaving a trail of cookies.

What a mess.

Kaede and I head over to the another student.

His hair was light blond with red highlights in his hair. His narrow eyes were blue. His skin was incredibly pale and sparkled strangely in the sunlight. Under his right eye was a beauty mark. I will admit he was attractive, but probably a vampire. He wore a black shirt with silver stripes which was undone down to the middle of his chest. He had a black belt over black skinny jeans. Over his shoulders was a black cape and on his head was a silver crown with a red jewel on top. His boots went up to his knees and were black with silver markings.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kaede and this is Minato. Who are you?"

"Darian….Prince." He looked at Kaede. "What is this feeling in my kokoro...!?"

Oh.

He's gay.

Kaede blinked. "Thank you, but no thank you."

"No homo." Darian added.

* * *

 **Prince Darian the Sexy and Amazing and Absolutely the Best of all the Best and Beautiful and Alluring and Gorgeous and Smart and also a Vampire which Sparkles (Darian for short)**

 **Ultimate SPARKLY VAMPIRE TWILIGHT PRINCE OF BRILLIANCE!**

* * *

i doubt he really means 'no homo.'

"Uh…let's just go meet the other person." Kaede said slowly. He took my arm and practically ran.

The other person was a little older than us. Very young adult, maybe.

He had amber eyes and shiny orange slicked back hair. He also had a monocle and a ridiculously large mustache that shined in the light. He wore a pink suit with white gloves and shoes. He also had a neon necktie that blinked the words "STACHE" every few seconds.

"My name is Theodore Stache and yes, my mustache is fabulous and yes it is also shining. Do you want to touch it?"

"No, thank you. I'm Kaede and this is Minato."

* * *

 **Theodore Stache**

 **Ultimate Fabulous Shiny Mustache Guy**

* * *

I looked at my e-handbook. Is he here because of his mustache? Despair's Drop must have awful standards. Kaede says goodbye and we head inside the hotel.

"So what do you think of our classmates so far?" He asks.

Scary.

"F-fine….not like you care. Baka."

We went over to a…oh. Woman.

She had pale skin, white shoulder-length, red eyes, white bunny ears, and big red lips. She had rather large…boobs… She wore a…

Oh.

A Playboy bunny suit.

"Ooooh myyy...How cute...Fufufu!" She mused, looking over at Kaede. Well. Am I the only one that isn't falling for Kaede's cinnamon roll persona?

Kaede is awkwardly silent. I assume feels very uncomfortable.

She then turned to look at me. Is she staring at my…assets?

"Hello you baka, our eyes are up here! Ugh!" She looked up in my face. "I'm Minato and this is Kaede, and you better stop being a baka this instant!"

"Well….Ufufufu….I'm Bunnie."

* * *

 **Bunnie Hunnie**

 **Ultimate Playboy Bunny**

* * *

A playboy bunny? I wouldn't be surprised if she was on the cover of many magazines of por- well, you understand.

Kaede and I turned away before we got too uncomfortable and went to the other person.

This girl was also extremely short like Rurururu. She had shoulder-length transparent hair with rainbow glitter on it with two side buns. She had huge droopy cotton candy pink eyes with shiny rainbow glitter reflections. She had pure white skin covered in rainbow glitter freckles. She wore a galaxy colored sailor fuku and a white asymmetrical skirt with the longer part that is so long it trails on the floor. She also had thigh-lengths socks which are covered by rainbow glitter. She didn't wear shoes, in fact her feet were covered with cotton candy and rainbow glitters. She had a huuuuge messenger bag that is 2 times her height, filled with rainbow glitter

"Hiyaaaaaaa. Watashi wa Marie-Glitta desu. I'm very honored to meet you, fellow student-sama desu."

* * *

 **Marie-Glitta Usagi-Chan**

 **Ultimate Glitterific Moe Magical Girl**

* * *

Marie-Glitta then threw a giant pile of glitter at us.

That wasn't very pleasant.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kaede and this is Minato." Kaede smiled, then we went up the stairwell. We took a minute to clean the glitter off. It was a lot.

We arrived in the hotel restaurant, stocked with food. Lots of food.

And students.

2, to be precise.

One was a woman, perched in a window , snoring softly. She was pale and has green eyes. She also had really long blonde hair. She wore a tabby cat onesie and a collar that said Mr. Kitty on it. Even though she was female.

"Um, hello?"

"Mrowr?"

Kaede definitely wasn't expecting this.

* * *

 **Mr (Ms.) Kitty**

 **Ultimate Cat**

* * *

"Can we just call you Kitty?" Kaede asks.

"Meow."

"Okay..."

"C'mon baka! L-let's just go talk to the other person! W-why are you trying to talk to...a furry?!"

She had long, wavy, raven black hair with silver highlights, and with a light peach color skin. She had eyes that were plain gray. She had a very…good figure. She had a left, half-metal arm. She wore a white plain dress and a name tag that said "hello I'm totes not a robut LOL", and white heels.

"yo im & its nyce 2 meet u. Hashtag: notreally, hashtag: LOL, hashtag: IDontNeedASenpai, hashtag: MakeJapanGreatAgain."

She said all those hashtags aloud.

* * *

 **Ayaka Haruka 11037**

 **Ultimate Super Sexy Waifu Cyborg**

* * *

Also, her voice is kind of like mine, when I'm not being a tsundere. A kuudere. Blank.

I don't really care.

"Nice to meet you…? I'm Kaede and this is Minato-Chan." Kaede and I walked away. Ayaka had nothing else to say.

"Let's keep looking around the island." He suggested. I shrugged and we went to a place labeled "Rejectimi Corral."

Two people were there.

One was a male with messy shoulder-length white hair and light grey-green eyes. He was rather pale. He wore a long dark green coat that went down past his knees and had a jagged-cut tail. His coat had red squares on his right shoulder, and a large red number '55' on the back. He wears a plain white shirt with a strange red symbol on it. His pants were typical black jeans, and had a long chain that attached from the back to the front of them with a small skull charm attached to it. Each of his brown shoes had two zippers.

Only one odd thing. He had a literal zipper on his forehead.

"Hi there. I'm Kaede, and this is Minato-Chan."

"... I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you."

Well. I assume he's normal. At least he speaks properly.

* * *

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Ultimate Luckster**

* * *

A luckster. I suppose Despair's Drop is like Hope's Peak with their Lucky Student lotteries.

"What are your talents that got you here? Mine's fairly worthless...luck isn't much. But you two, what do you have?"

"I'm the ultimate...Cinnamon Roll." Kaede attempts to smile.

"...It's not like it matters! A-at least yours is somewhat interesting! I'm the ultimate...Tsundere, okay?! Baka!"

Nagito makes a thoughtful sound, then stares into space. I guess he's thinking. We move onto our next classmate.

Well, actually, where is he? I'm sure my map said there were two here…

And then we find him.

* * *

 **Tomato**

 **Ultimate Tomato**

* * *

Ultimate Tomato? First a television...now a Tomato.

Actually, it isn't even a Tomato.

It's a pineapple painted red.

But I guess I'll have to call him Tomato, because that's what Tsundere is saying.

* * *

Kaede and I make our way to another island. The 'Central Island.' At the park, there is only one person.

An old lady.

She was very short, with an extremely wrinkled face. Her hair was short and disheveled, dyed blue. She had brown eyes that are closed most of the time. Her nose was reminiscent of a witch's. She had very small reading glasses, a white dressing gown, tiger-striped fur coat, and black shoes with small heels. She had two walking sticks.

Well.

My classmates were stranger. There was a Pineapple/Tomato, I suppose.

"Greetings, this woman is the one and only Lady Womanfred Hung. As pleased to meet you as you are to meet her. She'll use her old years of life experience to be as much of assistance as she can!"

* * *

 **Womanfred Hung**

 **Ultimate Rebellious Granny**

* * *

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Kaede, and this is Minato." Lady Hung turned to look at me expectantly. Oh, dear, is she expecting me to say something? Offending an elder is rude, though I don't really care, she may. Tsudnere, please remain polite.

"Ew! Wh-what is a baka old lady doing here? What the hell!? Baka! What kind of baka puts an ugly ass old lady in the school?!"

Damn it, tsundere.

"Lady Hung can't process how such an overbearing, shoehorned, flabbergasted minotaur cub dares to talk to her in such an erratic disposition!" The old lady scowled.

Kaede slowly backed away, my arm in tow.

* * *

 _Ding, ding, ding, ding!_

"Eh? What was that?"

"I-I don't know! Wh-why are you asking me?!"

"Good job introducing each other! Please head to the beach, please!" Rejectimi cheers on the TV monitor the dinging came from. It shuts off.

* * *

 **Oh my Arceus, that was a really long introductory chapter!**

 **But, we met all of our cast.**

 **Question time!**

 **1\. Who do you like?**

 **2\. Who do you dislike?**

 **3\. Who made the biggest impression on you?**


	4. Survival System

**I'm going to explain something.**

 **Remeber DISTRUST? The original concept for Dangan Ronpa?**

 **I'm going to have something simillar to that. I call it "The survival system."**

 **The more you earn "survival" points for a character, the more likely they will survive. Earn enough points, and your character is very likely to survive. Minato-Chan is the only one to have a guaranteed survival that cannot change.**

 **Meaning that who lives and who dies is up to you guys. And luck.**

 **Characters can also lose points. The more points lost, the more likely they'll die. They can drop from a guaranteed survival to a likely survival if they lose enough.**

 **I'll base murders and victims around these points. I know they won't make any sense, but I can get away with stupid motives because they're ridiculous characters!**

 _(_ **The randomizer is when, at the time for the murder, I will spin a wheel. Whoever gets chosen gets rewarded/loses points.)**

* * *

 **Gaining points:**

 _Having a freetime event- **3** **points**_

 _Every vote they get in the FTE polls- **1/2 point each**_

 _Being involved in the chosen special event- **1** **point**_

 _From the randomizer- **2 points** _

_Your most liked and disliked characters that I asked for in the introductory chapter - **1 point per like**_

* * *

 **Losing Points**

 _Your most liked and disliked characters that I asked for in the introductory chapter - **Lose** **1 point per dislike**_

 _From the randomizer- **Lose 2 points**_

* * *

 **There's also one more secret factor that will allow for the gain or loss of points that I won't say to prevent you guys from taking advantage of it. Udududududu!**

 **I'm aware that may mean the genders of the surving characters won't be even. That's okay. No big deal.**

 **Good luck guys. I'll be keeping track of points, but I won't tell you the point standings at all. Remember that.**

 **The reason I chose to use a system is because, last time, I used a spinner. That just wasn't as fun and I didn't really like coming up with reasons for spinner death. But here, I can put blame on Minato-Chan for not befriending them enough Muahahahahaha.**

 **I'm relying on honesty for this to work, so please do your best to make this fun!**


	5. The killing begins

**Okies now for the good stuff**

 **Ududududududud!**

 **I kinda wrote this in the middle of science class so it may not be as great as I wanted it to be.**

* * *

Swimsuits.

I never liked swimming much. I consider myself a modest person.

And yet, tsundere grabs a school swimsuit with a couple of the others.

I don't see the point.

After changing, we run into the water and the sand.

Cold. Salty. I don't understand what's so wonderful about the ocean. Tsundere has a splash fight with Kaede and Ashley, screaming "Baka!" Every time the water splashes us. Which is a lot.

It's okay, I guess.

Then there's storm clouds.

Rainbow ones...

Strange, I suppose.

"Nonononononono!" Rejectimi starts panicking.

The monitor by the beach turns on. A shadow of an unidentifiable figure appears.

"Head to the park in the central island, please! Ududududdu!"

The monitor shuts off.

"Everyone, stay calm! Go change and head to the park! Remember, love, love!" Rejectimi disappears.

"Let's just do what Rejectimi said." Kaede says slowly. I guess his cinnamon roll powers must control people, because everyone actually agrees. They all run off. I shove Kaede ahead, then take a minute to calm down and be myself. Alone. Sometimes thinking out loud clears my mind. And sanity.

"Should i be worried? I don't believe so. But Rejectimi seems concerned. Strange..."

"Minto-Sama desu! We have to hurry!' Marie-Glitta yells.

"I-I'm going! Baka!"

* * *

We arrive at the park after changing. Rejectimi stands there, looking strangely serious.

"What d'you think is goin' on, y'all?" Ashley asks.

"SWAG .exe" Swagbear replies.

"I din't ask you, you testosterone-filled bull." Ashley says.

"SWEEEEEEG MLG "

"Can one of y'all give me a real answer?" Ashley asks again.

"Jake from State Farm." Ad says.

"MwahahahahahaNOmwahahahahah" Rurururu laughs.

"Darkrai." AJ replies cooly.

"I bet someone wants to see my fabulous shiny mustache!" Theodore declares.

"hashtag nu." Ayaka says robotically.

Ashley put her head in her hands.

* * *

Bunny. Bear. Dinosaur. Monochrome color palette.

"I...am Mono-Reject!"

"Don't say another word, meanie!" Rejectimi [oints her staff.

"Another word. Boop!" Mono-Reject takes out a control and presses a button.

And then a strange 4-headed creature devours Rejectimi.

Oh. Well.

"What is this abomination of a creature? Lady Hung does not approve, and has never seen a being such as that in one of her numerous voyages around the globe."

"I call it a Reject-beast!' Mono-Reject grins maniacally.

"The snack that smiles back. Goldfish." Ad says.

"Advertisements? Now?" Mono-Reject grumbles.

"What do you want from us?' Kaede asks nervously.

"Killing! Stabby stabby! A nice, wholesome mutual killing! udududududu!"

"What do you mean mutual killing? Baka!" I yell.

* * *

"And on the conclusion of that explanation in the line break, I bid thee farewell!" mono-Reject disappears.

"Ufufufufu...How strange..." Bunnie croons.

"Meow." Ms. Kitty says.

"None of us would kill each other." Darian says this while sparkling magically.

The pineapple/tomato has nothing to say, of course.

Nagito is completely silent.

"L-Let's sleep this off. That baka bear can't do a-anything!" I yell loudly. Everyone walks to the hotel. Except Kaede.

"Are you worried, Minato-Chan?"

I have to think for a minute. I don't doubt killing among regular people. But...we are Despair's Drop. Our insanity could be safer, or we could end up killing even more. Some are harmless, such as Kaede and Lady Hung. But some have brains, such as Ashley and even AJ. Some could kill out of insanity, like Swagbear.

It's not like I ever worried about anything. Ever. It's not in my nature to care or feel much.

To be brief, I don't know if I should be worried. Logically, i should. But I'm not.

I'm not...

I realize that I've been silent for too long a s Kaede is waving a hand in front of my face.

"I-I'm not worried! O-okay? Baka!" Tsundere yells the first thing she can. She then takes off.

And I'm just there.

* * *

 **First FTE poll is up! I've upped the vote limit to three rather than two, just cuz.**


	6. 1st FTEs

Everyone was frightened when we arrived at breakfast. I guess I couldn't blame them, but it's not like I've ever really been scared before. Perhaps startled. But not scared.

There was quite a large amount of food of every kind, we could even eat steak for breakfast if we really wanted. There was a lot of food from different cultures. The amount never seemed to end, either.

I don't really eat much, but I guess there's no shame in piling up your plate with every single kind of crepe possible. Everyone else seemed to be loading their platters with food. Well, except Tomato and Ms. kitty. She only insisted on eating raw fish and Tomato/Pineapple really has no need to eat.

Kaede sat down beside me with a plate of cinnamon buns. Oh, the irony.

"Good morning, Minato-Chan!" Tsundere kind of huffed a greeting. We all sat down at one large table fitting all 16 of us. It was mostly silent except for eating noises. Everybody was too busy thinking about food and the events of yesterday to make idle chitchat.

I speared a piece of fruit and didn't really say anything.

"Hello everybody!"

"#WTFWTFWTFWTFWTF .exe" Swagbear fell out of his chair.

What is Rejectimi doing here? And why has she darkened colors?

"Rejectimi?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, it is me- OOF" Mono-Reject suddenly appeared beside her, then shoved her roughly over.

"This is not Rejectimi! This...is Monorimi!"

"Monorimi? Wh-what kind of st-stupid name is that? Baka!" I yelled.

"Oh, shut it Minato. Or you will be punished! That's besides the point. I await your glorious day of killing!" Mono-Reject disappeared.

"Uahhhh..." Rejectimi-Or, Monorimi cried.

"What's wrong Monorimi?" Nagito asked.

"I don't know what he did to me! He took away my magical stick, then he made me look all weird!" Monorimi sobbed.

Nobody made a move to console her.

Monorimi clearly sensed that she was not wanted, then disappeared.

"Lady Hung had hoped Mono-Reject's killing game was merely a joke or perhaps a dream." 'Lady Hung' said.

"Ufufufufu...indeed." Bunnie mused.

"MwahahahahahahahahahahYeahMeTooILikeCookiesMwahahahaha" Rurururu laughed.

"Nobody kill my fabulous shiny mustache!" Theodore yelled. We all turned to look at him.

"Wh-who said a-anything about killing? Baka! W-we should just ignore this stupid baka bear!" I announced.

"Minato-Chan is right!" Kaede said.

"Yeah! Y'all ain't gonna lay a hand on each other, you hear? We ain't gonna listen to that stupid creature!" Ashley agrees.

* * *

I guess I have nothing better to than spend time with people. Staying in my room all day really doesn't seem like a good use of time. I could be making friends and making sure people don't kill each other.

Well, I now have something to do.

* * *

i make my way over to the beach, where Swagbear is spending time at. I guess I'll start by talking to him...?

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Swagbear?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"#MAKIN NEW MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMES .exe"

"St-stupid..."

* * *

Swagbear listed off a new slurry of ridiculous memes that he's planning to post online. I had to listen to everything.

 _I suppose Swagbear and I got a a little closer..._

* * *

"Y-You're human, right?"

"I IS #SWAGBEAR .exe"

"B-but you're a human under that baka suit, r-right?"

Tsundere must have said something wrong, because Swagbear panicked and ran off.

Odd.

* * *

I wandered yet again. I ran into Kaede on the path around the island.

* * *

 **Should i spend time with Kaede?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Minato-Chan! Hello!" Kaede smiled at me.

"Hi..."

* * *

Kaede and I spent time wandering around the island looking for things we missed on our first go-around of the place.

 _I think Kaede and I grew a little closer..._

* * *

"What do you think we should do next time?"

"N-next time? Y-you think there's gonna be a next time?"

"Well, I was hoping to spend more time with you...if that's okay..."

"W-well...sure. Fine. It-It's not like it matters to me. N-not at all."

* * *

I found someone in the restaurant, playing a board game by herself. It's Ashley. Maybe I should join her?

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Ashley?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"I-If you want, I'll play the game with you. N-not that I want to."

"Sounds fine to me, Suga!"

* * *

Ashley completely destroyed me in games. I'm not surprised.

 _I think Ashley and I got a little closer..._

* * *

"Then I hav' ta say, checkmate, Suga!"

"B-Baka! H-how are you so good anyways?"

Ashley goes quiet. Tsundere, why must you ruin all my chances at attempting to develop a bond...?

* * *

I went to find another person to talk to. I found Bunnie.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Bunnie?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Ufufufufu…Hello Minato…"

"…"

* * *

I'm not really certain what Bunnie and I did. We just kind of stood there. Perhaps she attempted to flirt with me…?

 _I guess Bunnie and I got a little closer..._

* * *

"Ufufufufu….you're real cute, you know Minato?"

"And?"

"I could just eat you up…"

"Nopenopenopenope BAKA"

* * *

I went to the supermarket to find something interesting. I found Ad.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Ad?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"…Ad. Baka."

"Order now and get double the offer!"

* * *

Ad yelled out every commercial he(?) knew and I listened...

 _I guess Ad and I got a little closer..._

* * *

"Got milk?"

"…Baka. Can you even s-speak normally?"

"The quick picker-upper!"

"Nope."

* * *

I pretty much quit on attempting a conversation with Ad, so I looked for another student. I found Nagito, eventually.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Nagito?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Hello, Minato."

"...Hi."

* * *

Nagito and I chatted for a while about everything that wasn't important. It was okay, I guess.

 _I think Nagito and I got a little closer..._

* * *

"I'm curious about your talent, Minato."

"Wh-what's there to be curious about?"

"What goes on in your head daily? What kind of thoughts plague your mind? How do you truly feel about everyone...?"

...Wow. I'm impressed, I guess. Nobody ever really took the time to get to know me or attempt to understand me. Well, except for one person, but that's not important.

"D-does it matter?!" Tsundere snaps. I didn't expect her to cooperate, anyways. There goes my chance to talk to someone who is actually curious about my mind. But, oh well. I'm used to not being able to be in control of anything.

* * *

 _Minato found herself at a strange tree, with a coin machine attached. Kind of like one of those little machines that give out small toys if you put money inside. Minato had found a small stash of golden coins around the island. She figured that was the currency. She started mindlessly inserting coins into the machine, bored. She received a manner of little toys, snacks, and such. Nothing too amazing.  
_

 _Wait._

 _What was that?_

 _It was a board game. It was labelled as "Monopoly"_

 _Monopoly? Minato had played the game a few times. She was alright at it. What to do with it?_

* * *

 **Minato-Chan's choices:  
**

 **Play the game with everyone!**

 **Play the game with 3 people (Using a spinner to decide the three other players)**

 **Toss it away.**

 **Honestly I already know what you guys are gonna choose but I'm gonna give a choice anyways because I'm tired and I like getting viewer input.**

 **-Skye**


	7. Special 1

Minato wasn't really sure what she was doing, but within a few minutes everyone was in the restaurant, around the empty table, the board game in the center.

Since there weren't enough pieces for everyone to have one, they were forced to partner up. Minato knew that whoever partnered up with Ashley would automatically win, considering she was the Ultimate Board Gamer. Nagito must have realized this too, as he had chosen Ashley as his partner.

Everyone else was too dull to even win, so if anything, that team would win. Still, that didn't stop Kaede from being a cinnamon roll and telling everyone to have fun, before sitting down with Minato.

"WI'm ready to win!" AJ announced, smirking. He had never lost anything before, having won all his league battles. He was either very stupid or unaware of Ashley's talent, perhaps both.

Tomato/Pineapple had partnered up with Ms. Kitty since they really couldn't do anything, and as a result went bankrupt because Ms. Kitty had eaten all their team's money.

Ashley and Nagito had already grabbed a few valuable properties. Kaede and Minato hadn't really done anything yet, except grab cash from the "Go" space. Rurururu and Marie-Glitta had gotten all the pink properties. Lady Hung and Theodore were sitting in jail. AJ and Bunnie had somehow lost a ton of cash. Ayaka and Ad were attempting to trigger every card space possible, and Darian + Swagbear had purchased all the railroads and utilities.

"What should we do now Minato-Chan?"

"M-Maybe try to actually buy something? I-I don't know..."

"How about this property? Before Ashley gets it."

"Okay."

Kaede and Minato had purchased a property, then it was AJ and Bunnie's turn to move.

"Let's buy all this here!"

"Actually, we don't have enough honey for that. Ufufufu...shall I go...earn some?" Bunnie giggled.

"NOT ENOUG HMONEY?!] JFHASLFDHDSGHSAJKLFG SDJGLHLJG HGLSD G"

AJ had been rich for quite some time, as a Pokemon trainer only has a low amount of money in the very beginning of their journey. Considering he had gone through every region and had transferred his money each time, he had no idea how to handle a lack of funds.

"Ufufufufu...we could invest...or perhaps i could earn some in my own ways..."

" #NO STRIPPING FOR CASH .exe" Swagbear announced.

"Stripping? I wasn't going to do that...but if you insist-"

"Hey! You want to earn money, y'all gotta earn it fair and square! By playin'!" Ashley scowled.

"Safelite repair, Safelite replace." Ad said.

"B-bunnie! Dear gosh, no s-stripping!" Minato yelled.

"Oh, alright...let's just pass go and earn a little more cash, hm?" Bunnie told AJ. AJ was still spazzing on the ground.

Rurururu dumped cookies everywhere whereas Marie-Glitta had actually tried to play, purchasing pink properties and overall just sparkling. She rolled the dice and advanced right onto Ashley and Nagito's territory, losing all her money from the pro team's investments.

"Aweeeeee... Good game Ashley-sama and Nagito-sama." Marie-Glitta forked over her money and disappeared in a poof of sparkles. Rurururu buried herself in cookies.

"Fabulous shiny mustache, don't let me down!" Theodore rolled the dice, hoping to get out of jail. To no avail. Lady Hung hit him on the head with one of her walking sticks (She was sitting down)

"hashtag fail has tag lol." Ayaka said monotonously.

"What should we do Swagbear-kun?" Darian asked.

Swabear answered by rolling the dice, then rolling doubles. Which landed him straight in jail.

"What?!" Darian flopped over, sparkling majestically.

"#WE FAILLLLLLLLED .exe" Swagbear screamed.

Ashley and Nagito were extremely close to winning. Within a turn, they were right there.

Then Tomato/Pineapple revealed he still had a single dollar left, and using his Tomato powers somehow won.

Much to the chagrin of everyone else.

* * *

 **Alright, that was it! The first murder is next! I'm gonna calculate points now and we'll see who dieeeessss...  
**


	8. The first murder

***tallies points***

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

* * *

We played a few more remotely amusing game sessions, and then we all decided to go to bed. I was tired. I guess.

Laying on my bed, I stare at the ceiling, thinking of...anything. I'm so...I don't know. I feel like something is missing...Like an important...important what?

A memory, perhaps?

No, that can't possibly be right...right?

I don't understand...

* * *

 _ **Mini Nighttime interlude**  
_

 _"Onee-san?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Are they okay?"_

 _"Nobody's dead yet. But I can't control anything anymore...still, they're making friends and getting along. I hope it stays this way."_

 _"Me too, Onee-san."_

* * *

"Good morning you bastards! Get your asses out of bed and kill each other or something!"

What a cheerful wake-up call.

I stretch my arms and sigh, running a hand through my ridiculous purple hair. It's nice to be in control of my own body once in a while. My hands reach out and grab the hair-ties, and I secure my hair in ponytails. I smooth out my rumpled sailor uniform, and slip on my shoes.

Time for another day, I guess. Will it be uneventful...?

A polite knock. It must be Kaede, he insists on walking me to breakfast. Just to be nice, I guess. I took a deep breath and open my door.

"Good morning, Minato-Chan!"

"G-good morning to you too...baka." I grumble.

The both of us walk to the restaurant, in silence. I bet Kaede wants to say something, he seems unsure of something. But we grabbed breakfast and sit down. There are cookies everywhere, courtesy of Rurururu.

" #MORNINGSSUK .exe" Swagbear yells.

"Indeed, Lady Hung shares your thoughts." Lady Hung says.

"Ufufufufufu...They're only bad if you've had a little too much to drink, you know..." Bunnie croons.

"hashtag i agree hashtag stupid hashtag screw all of you" Ayaka says.

"Interesting choice of words..." Bunnie giggles.

Ms. Kitty meows.

"HEY BASTARDS!"

Theodore fell out of his seat.

"Good morning you too, Mono-Reject slash baka." I say with a decent amount of snark.

"You bastards are boring! Go to the park after you're done stuffing you faces, I've got a nice surprise for youuuuuu..." Mono-Reject then left.

* * *

"What do you think he wants?" Kaede asks.

"H-how should I know? Baka."

We make our way to the park. There's a stage set up.

Mono-Reject is dressed in a suit, grinning. Monorimi stands on the side, dressed as a little maid. Kind of cute. I guess.

"Monorimi, the motives, if you please!"

"N-no...we can't!"

"What did I tell you about defying me?!"

"A bad bunny-thing deserves a bad slap..." She sighed and gave a disc to Mono-Reject.

"Good Monorimi!" He held up the disc. "THIS, is your memories!"

* * *

 _I feel like something is missing...Like an important...important what?_

 _A memory, perhaps?_

 _No, that can't possibly be right...right?_

That's what I was thinking last night.

I was right.

I did lose a memory.

"All your memories have been wiped! You've been students for quite some time, but your memories have been completely wiped! You're not fresh new Despair's Drop students at all!"

A wicked grin filled his face.

"Kill someone and get away with it, and I'll give your memories back!"

Our memories...

* * *

Park benches are nice spots to think.

Park benches are nice spots to think with friends.

Park benches are not nice spots, however, to freak out about motives.

Luckily, they've all gone back to their rooms to think. Or be stupid. I don't know.

Well, Kaede and Ashley are here.

"That ridiculous bear creature! I'm gonna hog-tie him and drop him in a lake!" Ashley grumbles.

"No one's gonna kill for motives, right?" Kaede turns to look at me. I only shrug. I don't really trust Tsundere to talk right now. I guess she's listening.

* * *

"ARCEUS!"

What is wrong with...perhaps AJ?

Tsundere takes off running, running, running...to the pool at the hotel. Kaede and Ashley are close behind.

And I see it.

* * *

 _Sparkles are dimmed in water, you know._

 _Did you know that?_

 _He lay down there, blue eyes wide open. His pale skin was even whiter in the water. His hair swished slowly in the water, shifting around. The shimmering crown had fallen off of his head, and it was floating in the chlorinated water._

 _His foot was mangled in a heavy-looking bowl. How and why it was stuck there was a mystery._

 _Darian Prince, the Vampire, was dead._

* * *

 _"#DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT"_

 _"N-No...I can't believe..."_

 _"..."_

 _"u gotz 2 be fukin kidin!"_

 _"nuuuuuu"_

" _Damn it! Damn it! No! No!"_

* * *

 **Who dunnit?  
**

 **Muahahahahahaha...**


	9. The first trial

**Okay now to experience Minato's frustration at being controlled by an idiot and not being able to say anything smart**

 **Kinda like Jed**

 **Ha**

* * *

 _"_ _I can't believe it. Someone's dead."  
_

 _"C-can Minato and the others handle it?"_

 _"Despair."_

 _"Wat"_

 _"Mono-Reject is doing this all for despair."_

* * *

"Go get everyone! Go, you baka!" I snap. Tsundere being serious. A nice change, even with the usage of the word baka. Kaede and AJ run off, without a protest. Ashley kneels down by the body...

I suppose there's nothing to do but investigate the crime.

* * *

"Ududududu! Okay, rules. Find the killer, don't be more retarded than usual, etc. Now find out who did it!" Mono-Reject cheers.

I guess I need to piece the murder together.

First off, I saw the body itself. Darian seemed to have drowned to death...somehow. He shouldn't have, as vampires can't drown. but maybe his powers were nullified upon us being placed on this island...?

I don't really understand this whole case but I'm not going to protest or think too much. This murder seems pretty stupid.

I wonder what that bowl on Darian's foot was.

Alright, now to actually voice this out loud.

Oh, right.

I can't.

"The baka that killed Darian, you better confess right n-now!" Are the words that come out of my mouth.

"No one's actually gunna outright confess, suga." Ashley says.

"#AJ DID IT" Swagbear scerams.

"What makes you think I did something?" AJ retorts.

According to trial procedures, that immediately means that AJ didn't do it. Because that's the way Danganronpa games work. But Nagito has to be accused at some point because this is technically Super Danganronpa 2.

Wait, what?

Still, we have to go through the whole accusation thing now...

"#HE LURED DARIAN INTO LAVENDER TOWN" Swagbear yells.

"You can't even get to Lavender Town from this island, baka!" Tsundere defends.

"#THEN BUNNIE DID IT"

" Ufufufufu...what makes you think I did something...?" Bunnie croons.

"#YOU LURED HIM #IN FOR #NETFLIX AND CHILL"

"I'm fairly sure that Darian was...uh...gay." Kaede says quietly.

"hashtag fail swabear." Ayaka intones.

"H-o-t-w-i-r-e. Hotwire, dot com!" Ad sings.

"MwahahahahahAddingtothewordcountMwahahahahaha" Rurururu laughs.

"It wasn't me! Lady Hung refuses to become like the last old lady in the last story! Becoming the first murderer! I'm appalled." Lady Hung yells.

"It was Ms. Kitty." Nagito says calmly.

"What?" Everyone turns to face him.

"I really don't feel like explaining, so just vote for her. I'll explain next chapter."

What's with all this fourth wall breaking?

* * *

 **Ms. Kitty appears to be in a forest. She notices Mono-reject in a tree and glares at him. Mono-reject pulls out a laser pointer and points it at the ground in front of Ms. Kitty. When she looks down, she sees it, the elusive small, red creature that have avoided capture from all other felines for years until today, for she would be the first. She tries to put her hands over it, but it somehow got on top of her hands. The red creature darted a few foot to the left, which Ms. Kitty lunged to, but it darted away before she could catch it. The small red creature darted off once more, and Ms Kitty followed it, not knowing that Mono-reject was leading her to her doom with the laser pointer. When the small red creature stop, it was laying on a suspicious pile of leaves, but that didn't stop Ms. Kitty from launching herself up in the air and bouncing the red creature. Unfortunately, this was a trap, as the leaves were hiding a pitfall that had sharp, pointy spikes at the bottom, which Ms. Kitty fell on and died instantly.**

* * *

 **Mkay that was it have a good day people byez  
**

 **I'm lazy**


	10. Random Interlude 1

_"S-So...what DID happen?"_

 _"It's simple...ish."_

* * *

"Ms. Kitty had been eating fish in a largeish, heavy bowl by the pool.

Darian had come by and accidentally stepped in her meal.

Ms. Kitty hadn't been pleased, and roughly shoved Darian. However, she had intended to just knock him over. Instead she knocked him into the pool, the bowl of fish stuck on his foot.

Ms. Kitty had run, off to get more fish for herself, unaware that Darian couldn't' swim. At all. Why would a vampire need to learn?

Darian attempted to swim, but the heavy crown and the bowl on his leg hindered his efforts.

Also no one heard the noises he made for help. As Ms. Kitty didn't know what was happening, she didn't alert anyone.

And that's how Darian died." Nagito says as we group up near the hotel houses.

"Did you just get that explanation from Mono-Reject?" Kaede asks.

"Maybe." Nagito smiles.

"I can't believe that we'd be fool enough to kill." Ashley grumbles.

"#ACCIDENTAL MURDER .exe" Swagbear yells.

"Do not worry everyone, my fabulous shiny mustache will protect everyone!" Theodore declares.

"Lady Hung thinks you're all ridiculously unintelligent!" Lady Hung screams.

"hashtag you're all stupid hashtag i hate you all" Ayaka drones.

Then there's silence.

"GEICO 15 MINUTES COULD SAVE YOU FIFTEEN PERCENT OR MORE ON CAR INSURANCE" Ad suddenly screams at full volume.

"Ad-sama please try not to be too loud desu" Marie-Glitta says softly as she sprinkles glitter everywhere.

"MwahahahahahaIhateyouallMwahahahahaha" Rurururu announces.

AJ and Tomato have nothing to say, though I'm fairly certain that AJ is perfectly fine with this murder. Less boys to flirt with 'his' girls, and no annoying cat-humans.

As for Tomato/Pineapple, who knows what he thinks.

"Ufufufufu...why don't we get some..." Bunnie raises her eyebrows. "Sleep, hmm..?"

"A-alright bakas, let's get some sleep! W-We'll meet at breakfast tomorrow." Tsundere says loudly.

Everyone files into their respective cabins, except for me. Once everyone is gone, I regain control of myself once more.

I take a minute to walk to Darian's cabin. It's empty, of course. I check the sign by the door. What had once been labeled with "Darian" was now replaced by garbled text.

"1A53GBF.41HFS4H3.F1H2F tell my parents 21AF2D3GF01.H2 that I don't mean it when 01.10F.1G0FG2 I say no homo 2G0F12G0D"

Strange.

Ms. Kitty's reveals garbled text too.

"GAGLHFGGAG24FDG4G.3543 FISH . 4S35 MEOW FA2.4FG.G1 S23 0 COLLAR"

I finally venture to the pool, which is empty and clean. I doubt anyone will be swimming in it for a while.

I head to the restaurant and find a discarded fish in the kitchen, left there by Ms. Kitty perhaps. I scoop it up with a bowl and set it in the fridge.

I'm tired, but I know very well I won't be able to sleep. So I sit in one of the tables by the open windows, staring up at the stars.

Am I...

Am I being watched?

* * *

 **The FTE poll is uppppppp!  
**

 **Filler stuff like this will appear in-between trials and FTEs. Sometimes we get other nonsense instead of murder explanations.**

 **-Skye the fluffy garbage**


	11. 2nd FTEs

**WOOOOO FREE TIME EVENTS**

 **I also died of fluff but that's another story for the future  
**

 ***dies in pile of fluffy bunnies (Not hunnie)***

 **EEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

It's a little odd to not have to set out a bowl of fish this morning for Ms. Kitty.

Strangely enough, nobody is reacting in any negative way. At least, not that I can tell. Ad is screaming advertisements as per usual this morning, so I don't think anything's off. Ashley seems unfazed, and Kaede is about as cinnamon-rolly as always.

Maybe today will be peaceful for once.

Rejectimi sent us to explore the new island, so we did. Afterwards, there wasn't anything to do. So...

I guess I'll talk to people.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Rurururu?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Uh...Hi."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIHATEYOUMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"G-Geez..."

* * *

Rurururu stuffed her face with cookies while maniacally laughing. Not that that was any different from usual.

 _I suppose Rurururu and I got a a little closer..._

* * *

"mwahahahahahahahAddingtowordcountandmakinganFTEmwahahahahahahahaha"

"H-how can anybody understand wh-what you're saying? Baka."

"mwahahahahahahahahahahahI'mnotabakamwahahahahahahaha"

...Rurururu is a strange human thingie angel.

* * *

I found Kaede peering around the ruins on the second island.

* * *

 **Should i spend time with Kaede?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Hi Minato-Chan. I'm looming around this building."

"Oh...I guess I'll look with y-you. Not 'cause I wanna! Baka!"

* * *

Kaede and I walked around the building, hoping to find an entrance or something interesting to no avail.

 _I think Kaede and I grew a little closer..._

* * *

"No clues or anything...too bad. At least I got to spend time with you." Kaede beamed at me.

"U-Uh... Yeah. Baka."

"I'll see you later?"

"Y-yeah. Later."

* * *

I found someone at the park in the central island. It was...oh. AJ.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with AJ?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Looks like someone finally got around to wanting to really know me." AJ smirked at me.

"...Baka."

* * *

AJ 'amused and regaled' me with tales of his wonderful adventures of Pokemon training. I pretended to be interested.

 _I think AJ and I got a little closer..._

* * *

"Well, how did you like my adventures in Hoenn?"

"Cool. I-I guess. Baka."

"How 'bout I tell you where I got all my other stuff next time? Like the gloves I'm wearing."

"S-sounds great...! Baka..."

* * *

I went to find another person to talk to. I found Bunnie...joy.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Bunnie?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Ufufufufu…Hello again my dear Minato…"

"Uh...hi Baka."

* * *

I think Bunnie was trying to flirt with me again, but I'm sort of oblivious to that kind of thing.

 _I guess Bunnie and I got a little closer..._

* * *

"Ufufufufu….Oh Minato dear, you would be an absolutey wonderful-"

"NOPENOOOOOOOOOOOPE BAKA BAKA BAKA" Tsundere took off, running at high speed.

* * *

I went to the restaurant to find something interesting. I found...Ad before Videos.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Ad?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"…Ad. Baka."

"Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!"

* * *

Ad yelled out every commercial he(?) knew yet again and I listened for no good reason...

 _I guess Ad and I got a little closer..._

* * *

"I'M LOVIN' IT!"

"What baka c-came up with the idea to make a moving, talking TV that only spits out advertisements?"

"I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!"

"W-weird."

* * *

At this point I knew there was no way to have a conversation with Ad, so I looked for another student.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Nagito?**

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"Greetings, Minato."

"H-Hello Nagito...baka."

* * *

Nagito seemed to have something on his mind, so there wasn't anything to really talk about. He just stood there with a smile on his face...

 _I think Nagito and I got a little closer..._

* * *

"Ah, Minato, I have a question..."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Why did you get so upset last time over my questions...?"

"Wh-why do you care? Huh? Baka!" Tsundere stammers and I attempt to get her to keep talking. But she takes off at high speed once again. Oh, Tsundere...I hate you so much. I hate her I hate her I hate her...

* * *

 _Minato didn't have much to do. But Mono-reject had given her a bunch of those small coins, and Minato didn't have anything new to do or anything special... So she went back to the machine.  
_

 _Upon placing her first coin in there, a pile of materials dropped in her arms, much to her surprise._

 _Poster board and such. The things an average student would need to make a poster or a project for their class._

 _How...random._

 _The Tsundere regarded it with mild interest. Now, what could she do with this thing?_

* * *

 **Minato's choices:  
**

 **Give it to Ad, Swagbear, and Womanfred.**

 **Give it to Marie-Glitta and Kaede.**

 **Give it to Rurururu.**

 **Remember, one of these is a garbage option.**


	12. Special 2

**It's summer vacation for me**

 **yay**

 **I'll probably update more**

 **Or less**

 **IDK**

* * *

Minato wanted nothing to do with the items, but there were probably people who would take them. She walked to the restaurant and deposited the materials and such on a table. It was pretty much dark at that point, so she went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, immediatly something felt off. She opened her door, only for a poster to be shoved in her face by a sugar-hyper Marie-Glitta.

"Hi Minato-sama here's a poster! Kyaaaaa~" Minato stood there for a full 10 seconds before slowly peeling the paper off. It was a little doodle of Marie and Kaede holding hands with Rejectimi, with the words "BE NICE~!" written in bright pink glitter glue at the bottom.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Those damn posters were everywhere.

EVERYWHERE.

Minato saw 26 on the way to the restaurant. TWENTY SIX.

But the weirdest sight was when she walked into the restaurant. Marie was skipping around, and everyone was sitting around the large table, speaking...politely. Meanwhile Kaede looked somewhat traumatized as he waited by the door for Minato. Upon seeing her, he looked slightly relieved.

"Minato-Chan, what have I done?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Minato, AKA Tsundere folded her arms.

"Marie came up with an idea to make posters encouraging people to be nicer. She suggested that I add my Cinnamon Roll powers to each poster so everyone really WOULD be nice. It worked...too well. Only one it didn't work on is you, but that's normal..."

"Baka!" Minato yelled. "Wh-why would you agree to this?"

"I didn't think that THIS would happen!" He pointed to Ayaka pulling out a chair for Swagbear to sit in, in which he yelled "#THANKS" afterwards. "Now, everyone is nice. It's really weird."

"A-And I'm suppossed to fix this how?" Kaede only shrugged in reply. Minato groaned.

Meanwhile everyone was politely offering each other food and not actually eating it.

* * *

 _"What the hell is happening?!"  
_

 _"I-I don't know!"_

 _"I mean, it's good, 'cause no one's gonna die. On the other hand, it's bad, because of fake friendships."  
_

 _"Srsly tho wat da hail is dis"_

* * *

The tsundere ripped another poster off of the wall. She and Kaede had resolved to take off all the posters, but unknown to them, Marie was putting new ones back up.

"Are we done yet Kaede?"

"Nope. We still have the rest of this island and the other one too."

"D-Do you mean to tell me that Marie put up so many posters that it took an hour just to clear the first floor of the hotel? What a baka!"

"How she managed to make all of these in one night is a mystery."

"Sugar h-high?"

"I guess."

* * *

"I quit." Minato flopped on the warm sand of the beach. "Marie, what a baka! Why did she have to make so many p-posters?!"

"...I don't know." Kaede sat by Minato. She huffed, then her eyes widended as she heard a voice.

"Kaede-sama! Minato-sama!" Kaede's face flashed to slight irritation before turning his head. "Yes, Marie?"

"I ran out of posters! Can you help me make more?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOPE" Minato took off running.

* * *

The next morning every poster was gone, much to Marie's disappointment.

Mono-Reject was questioned, and so was Rejectimi, to no avail.

Kaede and Minato pretended to be unhappy.

No one actually knew what happened.

* * *

 **Alright, prepare for the murder! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	13. I realize I have no jokes: Murder 2

**Guess who's back? Not me. I'm currently working through Apollo Justice though, so until I beat it, there won't be as many updates...I think.**

 **Also, there's a lack of humor in this fic, I noticed. It's...well, boring.**

 **I'll fix that...Maybe.**

* * *

"You bastards are boooooooring!"

"What do you mean?" Kaede frowns.

"You guys haven't killed each other yet! I know! I'll present a motive! Meet me at the park! Udududududududududu!" Mono-Reject disappeared without a trace, as per usual...

"A...motive?" Ashley frowns.

"A reason to kill each other, Lady Hung supposes!"

What has Mono-Reject got up his non-existent sleeves this time...?

* * *

"Taaaaaaadaaaaaa!" Mono-Reject grins maniacally.

"Is that a...video game Mono-Reject sama?" Marie asks.

"#VIEDO GAEM SWAG .exe"

"Ufufufufufu...what kind of game are we talking about here?" Bunnie giggles.

"My fabulous shiny mustache will decode this game mystery!" Theodore yells.

"MwahahahahahahashutupallofyouMwahahahahahahahahah" Rurururu laughs.

"Now then, play it, don't play it...but I'm sure you're...curiiiiiiious!" Mono-Reject cackles.

* * *

If somebody is going to play the game...it may as well be me. It's not like I'll have any special reaction to it...

I slide out of my bed and, after donning my shoes, step outside and run smack into Kaede.

"A-ah! M-Minato-Chan!"

"W-what do you want, baka?!"

"N-nothing. I...uh...What are you doing out so late?"

"What are YOU doing out so late?!" I yell back. Kaede hesitates for a second.

"You're going to play the game too, aren't you...?"

There's no point in denying. Tsundere nods and we walk to the park without a word. There sits the arcade machine, bright and shiny and new...I guess.

 **PRESS START TO BEGIN.**

* * *

It's not a very well-made game.

There are two girls onscreen. One has bright pink hair and the other has bright purple hair...like mine.

 **Mary-Sue A:** _"Wh-waht's with the crush? I-It's so stupid!"_

 **Mary-Sue B:** _"Ah, don't spoil his fun!"_

The camera pans over to a boy with a sort of pinkish-brown hair and a shirt with sleeves that are a little too long for his arms.

 **Gary-Stu A:** _"Isn't he d-dreamy...?"_

It pans back to the other two girls.

 **Mary-Sue A:** _"Tch! Wh-whatever!"_

 **Mary-Sue B:** _"Well, you only see the appeal in Gary-Stu B!"_

 **Mary-Sue A:** _"Wh-What do you mean by that?"_

The screen fades out, showing a man with a giant mustache...wait, that's Theodore? Isn't it...? Only he would have a mustache like that...I guess. Also, there is another boy.

 **Gary-Stu C:** _"Of course you would turn to me for advice! After all, my fabulous shiny mustache is very appealing!"_

 **Gary-Stu B:** _"Yes...indeed it is, Gary-Stu C..."_

 **Victim:** _"Well, I'm also an authority on relationships, gay or not!"_

"Victim? Does this person die in the game?" Kaede interrupts my concentration.

"M-Maybe. W-we'll find out, so be patient, baka!" I reply.

 **Gary-Stu B:** _"Are you sure it's wise to be walking in the middle of a road?"_

 **Gary-Stu C:** _"Of course! My fabulous shiny mustache will protect us all!"_

 **Gary-Stu B:** _"If you say so-CAR!"_

Gary-Stu B and C run away from the road. Victim still stands there, his vision obscured by the mustache...

And promptly gets hit by a truck.

Oh.

"Did he just get hit by a truck?!" Kaede exclaims.

"W-well, duh! Baka!"

The game screen moves to show two more boys.

 **Gary-Stu A:** _"SENPAI!" (_ **Not THAT Senpai.)**

 **Gary-Stu D:** _"He...will...pay...for robbing the world of a hooooopeeeeefull..."_

The screen fades out.

* * *

"What on Earth...was that?" Kaede blinks.

"H-heck if I know!" Tsundere stammers.

"Minato-Chan, the credits."

 **STARRING:**

 **?**

 **KAEDE**

 **MINATO**

 **UKE**

 **NAGITO**

 **THEODORE**

 **SENPAI V.1.0**

"Minato-Chan...why are our names on the credits?"

* * *

Well, there's a corpse.

"#NOTSWEG#HASHTAG"

"hashtag oh no how sad." Ayaka drones. "Hashtag i still hate you all."

"..."

"Lady Hung is appalled that this person is dead!"

"JUST DO IT!" Ad screams.

Was that the motivational speaker guy or the advertisement...?

That's not important.

What's important is the giant shiny fabulous mustache attached to the body.

Greaaaaaaaaat.

* * *

 **I'M RUNNING OUT OF STUPID FUNNY STUFF TO SAY THAT ISN'T A DR MEME.**

 **I NEED SOME REALLY BAD JOKES FOR THIS FIC ASAP.**

 **uh nuuuuu theodoor is dedz i is sadz**


	14. The second chaotic trial

**I don't know what I'm doing**

* * *

Why are people touching his mustache?

What the hell.

Why are people doing that.

Tsundere, stop.

Stop.

She won't stop.

Why must I be controlled by a mind of it's own that just happens to be a complete lunatic.

* * *

"#FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"hashtag swagbear hashtag shut the fuck up" Ayaka replies.

Ashley facepalms. "Let's just start debatin'."

"MwahahahahahahahahahahIBetTheVideoGameIsIrrelevantMwahahahahaha" Rurururu laughs.

"No, I think it is relevant." Nagito twists his jacket sleeve. "So, let's figure out who the students in the video game are. Mono-Reject, the cast list please?"

" **?**

 **KAEDE**

 **MINATO**

 **UKE**

 **NAGITO**

 **THEODORE**

 **SENPAI V.1.0"**

"What the fuck was that formatting?" AJ asks.

"Not your problem, bastard!" Mono-Reject cheerfully replies.

"Right...Let's start." Kaede uncomfortably says. "Gary-Stu C was obviously Theodore. He mentioned his 'fabulous shiny mustache'."

"A-And it's obvious that 'Victim' was Senpai One point Zero, or whatever, baka. I m-mean, Gary-Stu A yelled 'Senpai!' at the end! A-And for the record, I don't even need a Senpai!" Tsundere blurts out.

"And of course Minato must be Mary-Sue A! Lady Hung would recognize that stammering dialogue at any location or time period!"

"Then that leaves Kaede, Nagito, the question mark, and Uke." Ashley frowns. "Who th' hell is Uke?"

"NOT YOUR PROBLEM, BASTARD!" Mono-Reject yells. "But just to save you wonderful bastards some trouble, he's Gary-Stu A."

"Well, there's only one Mary-Sue left, right Mono-Reject Sama?" Mono-Reject nodded to Marie's words. "Then question mark-sama must be Mary Sue B!" She threw glitter around the courtroom.

Then the remaining Gary-Stu characters are Kaede and Nagito. But which one is which?

"I believe I know which character I am..." Nagito says.

"WE ARE FARMERS!"

"Ad-Sama, you ruined Nagito's moment!" Marie pouts.

"Ufufufufufu...You all are so precious..." Bunnie giggles, which causes everyone to stare at her.

"#OH SHIT BUNNIE DID IT"

"No you fucking baka! The first accused is never the culprit!" Tsundere yells, even louder.

Nagito had something to say...Hm... Tsundere, ask him for me...

"Hey, Nagito! Baka! You had something to say?" Tsundere shouts, much to my surprise. She never listens to me.

"Ah, right, thank you Minato-Chan..." Nagito smiles. I see Kaede tense up beside me, for some odd reason. "I believe that I am the last Gary-Stu. The one screaming about Hopefuls in the end."

"hashtag why the fuck would you have anything to do with hopefuls hashtag I don't care tho" Ayaka mumbles.

"Because..."

* * *

 **"CAN YOU KOPE WITH THE HOPE"** Nagito then proceeds to start flailing around on the ground. " **HOPE BAGELS!"**

"What the fuck?"

Tsundere voices my thoughts...albeit with fouler vocabulary.

 **"HOPE! ORANGE JUICE! I KAN'T KOPE WITH THE HOPE! I'M TOTALLY GAY AND HATED BY THE MAJORITY OF THE FANBASE THAT AREN'T A BUNCH OF EDGY TEEN GIRLS!"**

You know something strange is occurring if even Mono-Reject looks terrified. Monorimi has started flailing around on the rope she's dangling by.

 **"TOMATOES"**

All of our attention turns to Tomato. Pineapple. Pineapple Tomato.

" **I LOVE TOMATO BAGELS!"**

Nagito then falls unconscious. Possibly from spazzing out on the ground so vividly.

"Ah, finally! I've been waitin' for this!" Ashley kneels down and starts tugging at the zipper on Nagito's head. "I've been wanting to find out what was behind this fellow's zipper!"

"Ashley, stop! This fanfic is rated T!" Monorimi yells.

The zipper falls away and somehow Nagito falls off...to reveal a black and rather small-ish youngman with brown hair, and green eyes, along with a wolf tattoo on his left hand. He had a black shirt with stars and badges all around it, and iron-like trousers, with military boots, and an orange cap.

...

Since when did humans behave like that?!

Nagito...Nagito? Anyways, he wakes up and looks at himself.

"Aha, you have found my disguise-but in reality, I was simple disguising you! Behold, I have arrived, Barry Sues!" he shouts.

* * *

 **Shunpei "Nagito" Dethlok**

 **Ultimate** **"Luckster" Special Agent**

* * *

"I am Shunpei!"

Everybody blinks.

"I bet 10 Pokedollars that he killed Theodore." AJ announces.

He and Lady Hung start exchanging money, right afterwards.

"Hey, guess what? You get no character development and get to die a cruel and epic death!' Mono-Reject tells Shunpei, much to his amusement. Mono-Reject hits a button to start voting, and we all pick Shunpei. As expected.

To be truthful I'm not in the mood to figure out the logic of this case. Because it all fell away when the zipper came off.

"Holy shit I am so fucking confused" Swagbear says.

We all stare at him.

No caps?

"#NOTHING"

* * *

 **Shunpei groaned. "Looks like I'm dead."**

 **A fog machine generated Nagito grabs him by the shoulders and drags him, through a huge amount of chains, shackling them around him in the process. Nagito Hologram somehow quickly drags him to a helicopter, where Shunpei is then chained to and flown through a series of death-traps a spy/agent would go through-lazers, sharks, overly dramatic British people-You know, the usual.  
**

 **The helicopter then crashes into a paper cutout of Russia...which is then removed. Under the paper cutout is Shunpei who somehow got tossed into a noose in a cabinet, with masks of the people he's disguised himself as, as blood drips from his eyes as he still is smiling like an idiot.**

* * *

I...

What the hell was this trial?


	15. Random Interlude 2

**Because "Nagito" deserves a backstory.**

 **At the time of writing this, I have 69 reviews (insert lenny)**

* * *

"HEY BASTARDS!"

Mono-Reject somehow teleports out of nowhere, sitting on the dining table where the rest of us have been gathered to eat. Right on my bowl of cereal. Wonderful.

"#WAT DA FUK" Swagbear falls out of his chair.

"Good morning, Mono-Reject." Kaede replies, surprisingly civil to the abomination that is Mono-Reject. "How has your day been so far?"

"Right now, boring, you bastards. But I'll cut ya some slack, since Nagito was executed last night."

"Shunpei." Ashley corrects.

Lady Hung waves one of her two walking sticks at Mono-Reject. "Lady Hung thinks it's ridiculous how you're interrupting our civilized breakfast!"

"Civilized? You baka! Bunnie is waving her boobs at everyone and AJ is being all emo in that corner! Not to mention Marie's unhealthy amount of glitter on her omelet, and the excessive amount of cookies Rurururu is eating!" Tsundere yells.

"I am not being emo!" AJ yells.

"That's nothing different than usual...unless you want me to do something more...Interesting." Bunnie croons.

Marie makes a point of shoving her entire omelet in her mouth. Glitter falls and lands in a small pile of the table. Rurururu stuffs an entire cookie in her mouth, right beside her.

"Can y'all be a little more normal?" Ashley groans, stabbing her waffle with a fork.

Ayaka somehow exchanges a glance at the Tomato seated next to her.

"Anyways, I brought some files on Shunpei! He's a secret agent, so he obviously had his entire backstory in a file in some building somehwere, which I obtained!" Mono-Reject somehow manages to wink, dropping the file on my lap. "Feel free to read, you bastards!" With that, Mono-Reject somehow phases through the ground, disappearing. Kaede leans over and takes the file from my thighs, opening it.

"Shunpei is a spy-trained from 6, he's served the most ridiculous cause as long as they had cash." He reads aloud.

"A bit like me, hm? I've done quite some naughty things for a very, very excellent price..." Bunnie smiles.

"Anyways, moving on- Wait." Kaede shakes the file, then examines the back, the front, and turns it inside out. "That's it? The only information on him we get is a sentence about his priorities?"

"hashtag lame." Ayaka grumbles.

"5-DOLLAR FOOT LONG!" Ad screams.

* * *

Mikako skimmed the folder, looking at the shrot paragraph and being somewhat amsued at the confusion of the Islanders. Luckily, that first sentence was all she had put in the program for the simulation.

"What are you reading, Mikako-Onee?"

"Shunpei's file." She replied flatly.

"Could you read it to me?"

"Can't you read it yourself?" Mikako attempted to look stern, but Uke's shiny eyes made her break out into a smile. "Okay Uke." He sat down at one of the spinning chairs by the monitors, looking at the girl eagerly.

"After making a deal with the Pretty Cupcake Order, a religious order who belive the sun will turn them into candy, he was immediately contacted by a mysterious benefactor, claiming he worked with a "justice" group."

"Pretty Cupcake Order? Best name ever!" Uke laughed. "And turning the sun into candy sounds even better!"

"I think we'd freeze to death before eating any of it." Mikako giggled at his words. "Shunpei belived these guys were the Future Foundation, but stayed quiet-their proposal was intresting. Infiltrate the Ultimate Dropouts in-order to gather information, and if needed, pull the plug on them."

"What does it mean by pull the plug? And...what info could he need?"

"Kill our classmates." Mikako sighed. "Shunpei initially joined Despair's Drop as Nagito, in order to gain info on the Despairs, I bet. Though he did a shitty job at it, considering I'm still alive."

Uke's eyes went wide. "Yikes..."

Mikako nodded and kept reading. "In order to do this, he was given the files off several students at Hope's Peak Academy, and belived picking Nagito to disguise as would give him an advantage."

"How would being Nagito give him an advantage? Only the real Nagito had weird luck powers." Uke asked.

"I dunno, these people aren't exactly what you'd call...bright." Mikako shrugged. "If someone mentions the word shipping to him, he will murder them."

"..."

"..."

"Uh...I guess that means we never spoke while we were classmates, considering my automatic introductory sentence was 'Do you ship Minato and Kaede?'"

* * *

 **FTE poll is up. I've looked at point count lately, and everything seems pretty skewed. So unless you all drastically vote for someone, the death's gonne be fairly obvious. But hey, we'll see.**

 **Currently attempting to figure out shipping in this fanfic. Besides the obvious Cinnamon Bun X Tsundere.**

 **Am now crackshipping Marie x Rurururu.**


End file.
